A Paladin's Crusade
, go down the stairs to the jail and hail .| nextlist = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps Enter the , go down the stairs to the jail (door is on your right as you enter the building) and hail . You won't get the journal entry until the next step. #Take to in , standing on a rock in the river near the Fae Court. He will then send you to the Celestial Watch in to speak to . #Speak to in at the . #* will tell you to go to a 'dark and untamed' place in Kunark and look for a sign of Marr. #YOU MUST HAVE 40,000+ Synod Reet Faction and completed the language quest "A Mysterious Green Tome" to do this: ( DO SUBQUEST: . Make sure you complete the last steps: killing 12 Sathirians and talking to the Captain again.) #*(These steps are contained in the subquest walkthrough, but it is important to get them done before leaving the instance, so they are put in both walkthroughs.) #Return to in at the . (This step is not required.) #Go to the and fly to . From there, walk east until you see an ethereal sword sticking out of the ground . Walk around the area until a shaft of light comes down and begins quest dialogue with you. You will be stunned at or around and it will initiate a conversation between you and a spirit, which tells you to find the paladin epic weapon, . (Just keep walking around until the light comes - the location is up the hill from the sword and west of the given Loc, there will be a completed quest icon on your map at the correct location) #Return to in (this step *is* required). #*The priestess tells you a bit about , and recommends that you to go find , a historian of holy lore and relics, in the near Tylix's Fist . Unfortunately, Izzal will ignore you unless you have , so there is no need to visit him just yet. #In order to get the Faygannen Bloom, travel to the in , where you will find, behind various crypts, four linked 80^^ or 81^^ . Killing them will require a healer and a dps (or power regen anyway). They will drop the uncommon body drop, , which you need to take to in Jarsath Wastes. # tells you a bit more lore and informs you that the iksars have been using an item of malevolence to inflict pain in their worship of Cazic-Thule. To spawn Grandmaster Kordaz you need . #* Head to the , defeat Terror, last named of the zone, and loot the from his corpse. Only one update will drop from Terror, so if there are two Paladins in your group that need the same update, you will need to make a second run at it after your timers reset. It is best to just get two different groups and do it. #Go to to and hail . Just standing there for a little while can trigger the fight, also. #* will spawn immediately in front of the servant. Attack him quickly or he will despawn. He is a level 81^. (For me he spawned in the little building/gazebo next to the servant) #*The Grandmaster stifles (use Freedom of Mind potion on the first knockback / stifle, cure/heal/ward, then pop a Relic/Signet of Clear Voice) and frequently and is very difficult to solo without exceptional gear, you will want to bring friends. #*If you fail you LOSE your and must kill Terror again for another one! - the Grandmaster can respawn. It just seems to be buggy with him randomly despawning and respawning. If he does despawn wait around for a few minutes and he may reappear. #After is dead, talk with again and she will send you to the Monk Temple of the Grandmasters at Tabernacle, click the sword on the weapons display at to loot the Malevolent Blade. #Inspect it and YOU'RE DONE!!! STOP! If your goal is to have the Item for the Epic Conversion Timeline, you do NOT need to do the RAID version. You can begin that timeline now. Rewards * Credits